


smitten

by ddubinnie



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddubinnie/pseuds/ddubinnie
Summary: soobin lost his notebook, and he's going to be late for class! thank god his boyfriend yeonjun is around <3fluff, highschool au, student body member soobin, football captain yeonjun.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	smitten

class was starting soon, and soobin still couldn't find his biology notebook.

he was sure he checked everywhere, from his bag to his locker. he even asked his classmates if they took it, but no one did. soobin was starting to panic. mr. kim would be so disappointed in him.

he was starting to give up. he's just going to tell mr. kim that he left his notebook at home then. soobin slammed his locker door shut as a familiar face popped up beside him, surprising soobin.

"binnie!" the blue haired boy greeted him.

"oh my god," soobin startled, "jjunie, what are you doing here? don't you have class right now?"

yeonjun laughed as he leaned against the lockers, "soobin, soobin, always on time. class doesn't start in 10 minutes, we still got time." he grabbed soobin's hand and intertwined their fingers, giving the hand a soft little peck.

soobin blushed and immediately grabbed his hand away, looking down to avoid the other's gaze. "w-well, so what? i'm busy anyway.." he huffed as he stood and gathered his books.

yeonjun could literally not believe how adorable his boyfriend was being. his hair was a little messy and his blazer was a little crumpled. he made a move to get closer, but soobin backed away. yeonjun grabbed soobin's arm to make him stay still and tucked soobin's hair behind his ears.

"baby," yeonjun tsked, "you're all messy and you look so distressed. are you okay? it ruins your good student image, you know." he smirked as he let their foreheads touch. soobin was a blushing mess and looked taken aback from yeonjun's actions, giving a little "yeonjun…" as an early warning.

"being with you already ruins my good student image, hyung." soobin huffed as he started to walk away. that didn't stop yeonjun from following though. soobin knew that.

"ouch, baby, my pride." yeonjun snickers, taking it as a joke. "but seriously, is everything alright? you look so down, i hope everything's okay." he tugged on soobin's blazer that made them stop in the middle of the hallway. soobin exhaled as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. yeonjun would understand, he thinks.

"everything's fine, jjunie. it was just a tiring day, and i couldn't find my biology notebook that i need for my next class. it contains all the notes i have from the past two years, so if i lose it- it's all gone!" soobin ranted as he physically deflated in form. "i checked everywhere and asked everyone, but no one knows where it is and it just doesn't seem to be anywhere."

yeonjun nodded and patted soobin's back in sympathy. "aw, soobinnie… i'm sorry about your notebook. i'm sure you'll find it soon, yeah? also, if you're tired, you should take a rest when you get back home, okay? i don't want my binnie to overtire himself." he cooed as he pinched soobin's cheeks. he then palmed soobin's face, letting soobin to melt into his touch.

the younger smiled, sparkly glints in his dark brown eyes, "thank you, hyung. i hope so too, and of course. i guess i'm going to head straight back home after school." he sighed. "are you going to have a practice this evening?"

yeonjun laughed as he answered, "yeah, but don't mind about me. you don't have to come if you don't want to. i'll completely understand, you just have to focus on yourself, okay babe?" yeonjun ruffled soobin's hair and gave a big smile. 

soobin gave a small smile and laughed along, "of course, hyung. if you say so," he gave a shoulder hug to yeonjun and leaned his head onto yeonjun's. "maybe i'll try to come if i can?" he ended with a small giggle. 

yeonjun hummed reassuringly and hugged soobin closer. he wanted so bad to poke soobin's little dimples, but he managed to control himself. he also forgot he wanted to return something to soobin, which was mainly the reason why he came to talk to soobin in the first place. 

"soobin! i also forgot to tell you that i want to return you something you left at my house the other day. i wanted to give it to you sooner but i kept leaving it at home," yeonjun said as he dug into his bag to find the item. he finally pulled out a long green notebook with clover patterns, the name perfectly written CHOI SOOBIN on the cover. "here, it's yours!"

soobin caught himself speechless. he stared at the green notebook in yeonjun's hands before taking into his and flipped through the pages. yeonjun caught himself confused, was it not his book? why was soobin acting so weird?

"jjunie! what the fuck! this is my biology notebook!"

his eyes fell to the word BIOLOGY written at the side of the green book. oh, he didn't saw that at first.

the younger boy whined as his knees weaken, "jjunie!! i can't believe this, why didn't you tell me it was at you sooner?" soobin was almost kneeling down now, and yeonjun couldn't say a word. 

he snapped out of his trance, "i-i didn't know it was that notebook! i wasn't doing it on purpose, i swear!" yeonjun pulled soobin back to his feet and gripped his shoulders. "binnie..! i'm sorry…" yeonjun tried to apologize.

soobin didn't know how to react. he just ended up laughing instead, tears filled his eyes and he buried his face into yeonjun's shoulders, continuing to giggle and hug yeonjun snugly. 

"jjunie hyung…" soobin said in muffles, "this is so funny, but also thank you really." his laughter went on for awhile, as a confused yeonjun continued to pat his back reassuringly. 

when soobin rose up, his eyes were gleaming bright and his cheeks were dusted rosy pink. his smile was as wide as his face and his dimples popped out adorably. the messy hair also poked out into different directions, sending flutters to yeonjun's stomach and making the gears in his head turn wild. _this boy is ethereal,_ yeonjun thinks. _this boy is mine,_ yeonjun thinks again.

_i'm in love with this boy,_ yeonjun's mind concluded his thinking.

soobin's happy expression immediately dropped as he suddenly remembered something important. he looked down towards his watch on his wrist and his face was truly unreadable. yeonjun followed suit, wondering why soobin's expression changed.

"shit, jjunie, we're late for class!" soobin yelped.

oh fuck, yeonjun thought, they're late for class?!

"oh my god, this is not good, i need to go now." soobin almost pranced onto his feet and made a beeline towards the laboratory. but before he did that, he stopped in his tracks and looked towards yeonjun's direction, hesitating for awhile.

he looked around to see no one was around in the hallway and gave yeonjun a quick kiss that left yeonjun flabbergasted. it was gone as quickly as it came.

"i'll see you after school, okay? thank you, love you, bye!" soobin smiled and left as he ran across the hallway, his long legs making it easier for him to make big steps. meanwhile yeonjun, he was still… standing there.

yeonjun wasn't sure what happened, but what he does know- is that he is in love, with choi soobin. and choi soobin loves him too. isn't that a little bit crazy?

he thought that he must've saved a whole planet in his past life, because he surely thinks he does not deserve the adorable tall student council boy to be his (and only his!) boyfriend.

"choi yeonjun!" a voice of an old woman rang loud across the hallway, "skipping class again? this behavior will be reported to your coach, and it'll have consequences, young man."

yeonjun's whole figure immediately straighten up and bowed to the old woman, "no! no! i'm sorry mrs. jung! i'll be going now!" he quickly said as he immediately dashed to his english class.

oh well, at least he'll see soobin again after school.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/RAPPERSOOBlN?s=09) <3  
> ʕ ꈍᴥꈍʔ ♡


End file.
